


Batgirls, New and Old

by Listentothelittlebird



Series: Code Bat [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Code Bat, Gen, I got lazy and did two reveals, Identity Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, relationship reveal??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentothelittlebird/pseuds/Listentothelittlebird
Summary: Stephanie decides to crash a Birds of Prey mission in her other costume. Dick says hi, too.(Featuring Dick revealing his identity to the other Titans, and also his girlfriend)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Wally West & Roy Harper & Donna Troy
Series: Code Bat [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964452
Comments: 54
Kudos: 428





	Batgirls, New and Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffeine_and_CompSci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_and_CompSci/gifts).



> Caffeine_and_CompSci, it's not quite what you wrote in your comment (in [Some Things Don't Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582248)), but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless XD 
> 
> Ceceism, I swear I wrote this one before your comment, too XD

Babs was unfazed when a pair of arms quietly wrapped around her shoulders, smelling of the cheap cologne that he was so very fond of using, mixed with the familiar post-patrol stench of sweat. A cheek rested on her head as the arms squeezed in greeting.

“Hey, beautiful,” Dick mumbled softly. “Hello, airhead,” Babs greeted back. Dick chuckled in response and shifted his stance, resting an arm on her shoulder and a hand over hers as he gave a cursory glance at the Birds of Prey mission she was monitoring. He was still wearing his Gotham uniform, sans mask.

“Steph said she was gonna pop by in her Batgirl costume,” Dick commented, “Has that happened, yet?”

“She’s finishing up her patrol, right now,” Babs nodded towards the screen on her left, tracking everyone who was in Gotham for the night, “And making her way there now, it seems. BG?”

“On the way,” came Steph’s cheeky reply, “How’re the Birds doing?”

“Black Bat is with them, so they’re doing alright. They sure wouldn’t mind an extra hand, though,” Babs replied, typing rapidly and pulling up more camera angles of the thugs being beatdown by the team. Dick pulled up a chair and sat back to watch the show.

They only needed to wait a few minutes before a dark violet blur crashed into a thug. “Evening, gals!” Steph greeted cheerfully, “How’s your mission been?”

“Spoiler?” Black Canary responded first, taking up a defensive position beside her and fighting the thugs back-to-back, “What’s with the new look?”

“That’s Batgirl to you, Canary,” Steph corrected. Her back was to the camera, but they could hear her grin, “This is the outfit I use when I’m not with the Birds. We’ve all been breaking the stealth rule lately, though, so I thought, why not change it up a little?”

“No offense, Blondie,” Huntress’ voiced, “But Batgirl’s been a myth for years. You must have been around nine years old when I first heard that word being thrown around.”

Dick made a gesture at Babs, pointing towards the activation for her comms. Babs rolled her eyes and joined the conversation.

“Spoiler isn’t the first Batgirl,” Babs intoned, “Black Bat was Batgirl, before her.”

“Yes,” Black Bat agreed, “And before me, Oracle.”

“Woah, what?” Black Canary punched in the last thug’s face, then straightened up and narrowed her eyes between Black Bat and Batgirl, “You guys all knew each other before the Birds?”

“Uh-huh,” Steph grinned, “O’s our mentor. Batgirls have to stick together, you know? Otherwise, the Robins get ahead of themselves.”

The Birds were making their way back to the clocktower. Babs cast a glance at Dick, raising an eyebrow. Dick grinned and remained where he was, sticking his domino back on his face.

Black Bat was the first to slip through the window. She tilted her head at Dick and smiled brightly, moving towards a side of the room as Huntress followed. Her eyes snapped quickly to the new presence, making a small “huh” sound before shrugging and stepping away from the window to let Black Canary and Batgirl in.

Black Canary squinted between Oracle and Nightwing, the hands that were still entwined between them. “Hm,” she huffed amusedly, “Let me guess: the first Robin and Batgirl?”

“You’d be right,” Nightwing grinned, “Poetic, isn’t it?”

“You guys are so sappy,” Batgirl sighed, and mimicked a gag. Black Bat rolled her eyes.

“Need I remind you that you dated the Robin of your time?” Babs deadpanned. Steph gagged audibly, now, “Hell, no, don’t remind me of that. Ugh.” Black Bat giggled, and Steph shot a betrayed look at her.

“So,” Huntress hummed from the side of the room, “Now that I get a good look at you, I know for sure that you’re Nightwing. Your costume is the least different out of all of them, anyway. Which begs the question of who the others are.”

“Red Hood,” Babs stated bluntly, “Red Robin. Robin, but otherwise, Canvas. Signal, or Lark.”

Huntress narrowed her eyes. “The kid who’s our Outsiders intern?” she snickered at Babs’ confirmation, “Wow. Alright, then - now I know for sure he’s qualified to work with the Outsiders. I assume he’s been Bat-trained, and all that, anyway.”

“He has,” Nightwing confirmed, “He hasn’t even appeared to any of you yet, has he?”

Duke had gone out of the city once or twice more to assist in small missions, but that was it. He had gone each time with the new suit he had designed, but he had managed to keep himself invisible, or out of sight, thus far. The Outsiders still had no real visual of him - until now, at least.

Huntress smiled slyly, “Well, it’ll be fun when he joins the team, ‘cause I’m not breathing a word about this until they find out themselves.”

That was good - Duke was looking forward to messing with them.

~

“I can’t believe I forgot to tell Kori,” Dick groaned into his hands, the sound muffled but not incoherent, “She’s going to kill me. Especially when she realises you three already know.” Donna rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

Wally snorted and kicked at the man, receiving a glare in response, “Usually, I’d offer you sympathy, but today? Nah, man. I’m totally sending a recording of this to that girlfriend of yours.”

“She’s probably already watching,” Roy commented, and waved at the security camera in the corner of the room. It was a security camera in Titans tower, but that never stopped one Barbara Gordon. 

Speaking of, Dick straightened up, readjusted his sunglasses and squinted at Roy, “Okay, I know you figured out a lot of things just from observing us, but how did you figure that out? We haven’t even mentioned Babs.”

Roy rolled his eyes, “I was saying hi to Dinah, the other day. She was telling me about working with the Birds of Prey - I heard Jay talking to someone over his comms in Gotham, and it sure didn’t sound like any of you. Besides, he addressed the person as ‘O’.”

Dick flopped his head back with a sigh, “Roy, my man, stop out-detectiving us. You’re going to put us out of business.”

“Up your game, then,” Roy snarked back, and Dick gave a non-verbal whine of protest.

“What am I missing, here?” Wally frowned, turning to Dick with a raised eyebrow. He glanced at Donna, who shrugged in response, “Don’t look at me. Dick didn’t tell me anything about his girlfriend.”

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven soon entered the main room of Titans tower, along with Kori. Roy snickered when Kori walked in, and the woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“That’s everyone,” Wally announced, pointedly nudging Dick.

Dick, instead of cutting straight to the chase, instead diverted conversation towards catching up on everyone’s lives.

“You’re nervous,” Raven called out eventually, with a tilt to her head, “Is there something you would like to tell us?”

Dick deflated with a sigh, shoving himself back from the table and standing to his feet. He grinned his performer’s smile. 

“Ladies and gents,” Dick started, “I’ve gathered you all here today, because I trust all of you, and you’ve all put up with me enough times to deserve this.” He pulled in a deep breath and, with a flourish, pulled off his sunglasses. 

“Holy shit,” was the response from both Beast Boy and Cyborg. Kori was a bit slower, frowning before her eyes widened in recognition. Raven frowned confusedly, so Dick helpfully added, “My full name is Richard Grayson, but I prefer Dick. I’m Bruce Wayne’s adopted kid.”

Cyborg looked like he had something to say, so Dick encouraged him with a nod of his head. He bit on his lip before he spoke up, “Are you- do you work with Batman?”

Dick grinned. “I do,” he confirmed, and added gleefully, “He’s my Dad, actually.”

“Your-” Beast Boy cut himself off in favour of flapping his mouth open and close, staring blankly at Dick. Cyborg leaned back in his chair and whistled, while Kori frowned contemplatively. 

Raven eyed Donna, Wally, and Roy. “You guys already know,” she stated, and they shrugged. 

“I just discovered it,” Donna admitted. “I was visiting the Batcave and Dick was there,” Wally offered.

“I found out,” Roy stated flippantly, smirking, “Through observing Dickhead, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Canvas. I only missed out on Batman.”

Kori’s eyes sharpened. “Red Hood is your brother,” she realised, “And since Roy mentioned the others, I take it they are your brothers, as well?”

Cyborg was looking at a picture of the Wayne family. “Black Bat is obviously your sister,” he mumbled, “Red Hood has a larger build, so that’s Jason. Timothy has to be Red Robin, then, and Damian is Canvas.” Cyborg looked back up to jab a finger at Dick, “Your family’s _terrifying_ , man.”

Dick chuckled, and paused to lift a hand to his ear. He sighed. “Babe, seriously?” he whined.

Behind them, the television screen lit up with a familiar green colouration. 

“Would I lie to you about an Arkham breakout?” Oracle’s voice droned, “Get your lazy ass back to Gotham and help us out.”

“You like my ass,” Dick snarked back, fitting his sunglasses back on his face and smirking at his friends’ stunned faces. “Hey, did you know Roy already knew about you?”

“Really? Gold star for him,” Oracle commented, and the statement was either sarcastic or genuine, or both, maybe.

Wally sighed and stood to his feet. “Do you need me to get you there, or are you good?” Wally offered, and Dick nodded with a smile, “That’d be great, actually. Thanks.”

“What about your bike?” Roy called after the two men exiting the room.

“I’ll get it later!” Dick called back, “See you guys soon! It’s been nice talking!”

In the silence that ensued, Beast Boy slumped down his seat with another stunned curse. “Same,” Cyborg hummed, while Kori directed a glare towards Roy. “You never told me,” she accused. 

“It wasn’t the time,” Roy replied easily, “If anything, you should be ripping into Jay. He’s the one who didn’t want to tell us we were interacting with his brother.”

Kori rolled her eyes. “I’ll take note of that,” she commented dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> The things that are thought up in the comments are incredible XD I'm just really glad all of you are enjoying what I write!! <3


End file.
